


Rip it Off

by backbiter



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 22:40:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5223698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backbiter/pseuds/backbiter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High School AU.<br/>Theon Greyjoy did what he had to do. He never cared about football, he never cared about high school. He only cared about one person.</p><p>And then he fucked that up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rip it Off

**Author's Note:**

> This was in my drafts for such a long time. Might write another chapter. Hope you like it!

Theon never got that nervous before. He glanced at his watch again, third time in a period of five minutes

10 more minutes to go.  _Oh, joy._  "I need a fucking cigarette," he said out loud.

Out loud? Awesome, he was speaking to himself now. He blew the smoke out, impatiently.  _This so fucking stupid, so fucking damn stupid and just fuck._

It all started when Theon's father ( _Hah_ , he thought,  _I wonder why all my problems seem to begin with that word combination_ ) decided that the northern high school was, "filled with horrible parents" and even used the word "enemies" at one point. So Theon moved to South High, just like that.

He did not care about being the new kid, especially a new kid from the north, because he knew exactly what to do to be the big hero. 

See, North High had one pride and joy: Their direwolf mascot. And Theon knew that by stealing him, he would win eternal popularity, gratitude, and millions and millons of fake friendships. And that was what he wanted.

Whatever, like, he did not care about North High. He really, really didn't. There was only one thing he missed, and hopefully he was not going to see that thing tonight.

The direwolf next to him started to howl, and Theon thought it was sort of in a mocking tone, almost as if the damn dog knew he was definitely going to see   _him_  tonight.

“Shush,” he yelled, though his irritation had nothing to do with the loud sound the animal produced.

A quick alarm on his phone beeped. His heart beats increased.  _Show time._

_xxxxxxx_

“Why me?”, Robb Stark asked as he untucked his seatbelt. He was still inside the car, staring at his hands, making no effort to move any other part of his body.

“Are you kidding me Robb?” Jon Snow, team captain and Robb’s half brother said while putting a hand on Robb’s back. “You were the only one he ever listened to back when he was a part of our team, and even then it was hard enough to get him to his senses.”.

“I know,” Robb replied quietly. He took a deep breath. “It’s just, he knows how much Greywind is important to me. Not to the school as a whole, but to me, specifically. I don’t want to see him,” he turned to Jon, “It’s going to hurt so much.” He confessed, water in his eyes. The tears were of betrayal

“Hey,” Jon said, wanting to back down for the first time since they got the note from South High. “You don’t have to do this if its going to do you more harm than good ‘bro. Just, I’ll...”

“I have to.” Robb said, looking at Jon. “Like a band-aid, right?”

“I can come with you. I can start the negotiation. You don’t have to talk unless absolutely necessary. You don't even have to show your face. How about that?”

Robb nodded. He opened the door and left the car.

_Show time._

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Theon was waiting for his now rivals, former friends, to arrive. 

He was really popular at South High currently. Captain Jaime Lannister was super impressed with Theon’s ability to kidnap the Northern mascot right from under their noses.

The South High school football team (the lions) had a lot of fun with the direwolf, whose name was Greywind (chosen by...... No, he was not going to think about him at all tonight). They painted him red and took a lot of photos with him, placing the animal over their heads to pretend it was attached to their bodies, and posting it on facebook with the caption “long live the wolf king”.

Jaime had wished Theon good luck earlier today, and asked him to give the wolves his regards.

He sent a note, saying that he would meet the captain on the North High parking lot that evening, and in exchange for the dog they would have to record a video of them singing the South High anthem.

It was silly, really silly. School play, nothing wrong, he did what he had to in order to survive, and......

“Turncloak, you there?” Jon Snow’s voice cut him off his thoughts.

“Snow” he yelled. “I’m near the teal Volvo”. His older brother had landed him his car when he heard what Theon had done. His family was really proud of his delinquent acts, apparently.

He heard footsteps approaching. More than one pair of shoes. Fuck.

“How are you Turncloak?” Jon asked when he became visible.

“Can’t complain really,” he lied. “I’m doing quite well, actually. Better than ever.”

“That’s good for you. I brought the video,” he said with indifference and showed Theon a pendrive. “I just wanted to call you Turncloak.”.

Theon eyed the wolf-shaped pendrive with disdain.

“You can check if its to your liking, Prince Theon,” Snow said, annoyed, “But unlike you, we stay true to our word.”.

Awkward silence.

“Whatever,” was Theon’s reply, and he released the mascot. 

The direwolf ran past Jon Snow, right into a blue Honda, out of Theon’s sight. But he could hear the happy sounds coming from it. He could her **his** voice. Shit, fuck. Time to get out.

He got back into the car, driving as fast as he could. He thought it was going to be ok, but then got a glimpse of him. Robb Stark, his best friend, his better half. Fuck.

When Theon told Robb he was going to move, they both cried. But Theon told Robb he would use it as an opportunity to discover the South High secrets, and make sure the wolves were going to beat the lions this season.

That night they slept together. Robb gave Theon the key to the Stark house.

So Theon knew how low it was for him to get Greywind, to use Robb’s symbol of trust and love as a foolish plan to feed high school rivarly.

He brushed the tears from his eyes. He hated his dad, he hated South High, he hated North high and Jon Snow and Jaime Lannister.

He hated himself.

He took one last look at Robb, trying to say as much as he could, he was sorry and he was a jerk and Robb deserved better and please, please forgive me I had no other choice.

He threw the key out of the window of the Volvo and left.


End file.
